Like a knife
by gem1n1
Summary: What if the stories that Hadley told the Queen about her darling cousin were true at the time she ran away but maybe things change? What if in protecting her mind Sookie hurts herself? One-shot mainly from Bill's POV but with a bit of Eric too AU


A/N Just some nutty little thing that popped into my head and looked OK on paper (literally)

I own nothing although I really wish I did.

Bill POV

It has been over a century since I was last here in this town. I was visiting family then. Many of the houses that I had seen built over my human lifetime are still here although most have not faired well my own family home included. The rest of the town was what you could expect from an area which had become so run down. There was no money here, barely any work to support the few businesses that survived. It was of no surprise. The problem with areas like this however was everyone knew everyone's business which meant anyone disappearing would be very noticeable. The up side was everyone knew everyone's business so finding out information was rarely too difficult.

My queen had informed me of a girl here that she wanted. According to the Queen's most favoured pet this girl could read minds. She had bent the Queen's ear for months regaling tales of her 'special' cousin. The Queen, ever demanding and ever spoilt, was quick to call me and quick to send me on my latest mission to this back water town. Procure the girl.

The cousin had given plenty of information on the girl and so I knew plenty about her. The Queen had filled in that she was a hybrid just like her cousin. I know of only two types of hybrid, Fae and Demon. Given how the Queen never shared Hadley with anyone I guessed Fae.

From my time as a human here I knew if you wanted to find out anything you either gathered with the women folk or you went drinking with the men. Given the fact I was a male and as a newcomer a group of women was not a choice. Although I am sure the women would be more entertaining and more satisfying I headed to the local bar. I knew there would be women here given how times had changed even somewhere like here and I know with my hearing should any chatter start up I would be able to hear it.

I was barely ten feet from the door when I smelled shifter. I glanced behind me and around before continuing on wary of being snuck upon. The closer to the bar I came the stronger the small was. I'd barely made it through the door when I honed in on the Supe. Behind the bar a shaggy haired man was wiping down the bar with a rag, his eyes on me as I headed towards a booth. I scanned the bar trying to ignore the stench of the food and the drink and the people as I searched for my target.

Although there were any things I didn't like about the bar I couldn't question how fast a waitress appeared at my side. She vaguely resembled the pet with her blonde hair and blue eyes and buxom figure.

"Hi I'm Sookie. What can I get you tonight?" So this was her. Maybe I could glamour her and get her to leave with me tonight. Judging by the glare the shifter was sending my way I guessed not. Holding her eyes I graced her with a smile and tried to glamour her as I spoke.

"Do you have any True Blood?"

"Oh my your a vampire," she exclaimed no obvious signs of my glamour taking hold.

"We ordered some when you guys came out of the coffin but we never had any vampires out here and it all went bad. Sorry."

"May I have a glass of wine so that I may stay awhile," I asked pulling all the southern gentleman charms I could remember.

"Of course. I'll be right back," and she span on her heel and bounced away to the bar. I could hear the conversation with the shifter easily, him warning her and speaking with concern when she began to rub her temple. I was wondering if it was my glamour mixing with her telepathy but the shifter mentioning a scar had me intrigued.

The girl, Sookie, raised her hand skimming the hair on the side of her head as she told him she was fine and that she would be home soon enough. That seemed to placate him and she took the wine glass from his outstretched hand I reached into my pockets retrieving my phone. I didn't want her to know I could hear her even if the shifter knew.

Before she could reach me a couple barged passed her. She caught the glass before it toppled from her tray but some still spilled over the side. The couple paused only to look long enough to glare at her before moving to the booth behind me. It was long enough time for me to scent the vampire blood in them. It was old but it was enough to make an idea.

As she placed down my glass apologising for having spilled some I tried to glamour her again pushing as hard as I could stopping instantly when she clutched the side of her head, her faced screwed up in pain. She smiled a pained smile before moving away to the bar before disappearing.

"Don' mind Sookie, mister. Her brain's all scrambled from her operation."

"What ther' ever was of it," cackled the couple behind me.

Knowing knowledge is a weapon I twisted around in my seat catching the gaze of the man easily before coercing them to join me.

"Of what do you speak?"

"Everyone knows Sookie was crazy as a kid. She got sent to all sorts of doctors and stuff cos she was sayin' crazy stuff. They always came back with her more looney than when she left. When she was a teenager she collapsed in church, just stood up started screamin' an' shoutin' a load of babble and fell down to the floor, all this blood leakin' out of her. The hospital said there was something in her head an' they had to take off the top of her head an' stuff. She came back all trussed up like a mummy."

"She was as dumb as a bag of rocks before the operation but now it's a wonder she can walk let alone read or write."

This was interesting. If her telepathy was real then if I could fake an accident take her away and everyone would think she got hurt and wandered off because of her head.

I pushed my glamour into them again making them flirt with me and think about draining me for cash. They could make a lot of money with a vampire my age far more than a younger easier to catch one at least. If she could read minds she would know and help.

Thirty minutes later and this woman was practically on my lap and the only thing Sookie had done was frown at our table. Had it just been her I would have thought I had something however it was everyone in the bar. I wasn't sure if it was me or the company I was keeping that was the problem.

As the woman rattled on about something her hand running from her throat to her breasts in what I can assume was supposed to be an alluring manner my wandered. Being a telepath didn't mean she had a sense of morality. Her cousin assured me she was very loving and very Christian however. Perhaps her lack of response to the Rattrays intentions was due to a hatred of vampires. Or perhaps she was reacting because she could hear my own thoughts and knew what I was doing.

Signalling her to come over I mentally asked for another pitcher of beer for my company but when she didn't react at all I asked out loud. Either she had incredible control which the cousin assured me she never had or she couldn't hear me.

When she returned to the table I had set both members of the couple thinking of the filthiest sexual fantasies they could with her as the main feature. Again control or doesn't exist. The task was becoming tedious now. Each passing second was a clear indicator of a failure. I was ready to leave and make the final steps before calling the Queen. Hopefully the Queen would wait to punish the cousin and allow me to be there, maybe even join in.

Sookie passed by once more serving a table in the furthest corner so I took the chance to leave with the couple. I left the money on the table and was out of the door and headng into the surrounding trees instantly. The couple were right behind me with a thin, waify chain made of silver. Sitting on the ground the woman draped it over my legs, waist and wrists before finally my neck putting the chain around the tree I was leaning against. With trembling hands and racing hearts the two of them hooked up an IV and began draining me. The chain was too thin to hold me down even with such a great length but the silver was still sapping a little of my strength as it sat over my clothing.

I didn't think I would still be sitting here waiting ten minutes later but sure enough I was. Thankfully my arm kept healing forcing the needle out of my arm time and time again so they only had a single IV bag and several small ampules. It weakened me but not to a dangerous extent. Stretching out my hearing for any sign of the young hybrid I found her voice, faint but still inside the bar. The telepathy was obviously a lie. It was likely a story created around the symptoms that showed from whatever was inside her brain. Gossip twisting the truth or some silly childish fantasy from something horrifying.

Shifting my free arm I gripped the man as he leaned to fasten in another ampule pulling him to me. I was done with these fools now. I sank my fangs into his neck freeing my arm from the silver chain. As I pulled him closer the steady thump thump of his heartbeat called to the beast within. There was a hint of my own blood in his and with each taste I drew deeper and harder claiming back what was mine.

A shrill scream filled the silent night. I pushed the fool away from me, his heart slowing with each breath. The stupid woman was stood frozen staring a her almost dead husband. I was fang deep in her in moments. Her heart was slowing with each pull I took. My strength was returning. I hadn't drunk so deeply in such a long time. I had almost forgotten the euphoric feeling.

A sting of burning pain had me pulling back, the body dropped without care. The thin chain was around my neck double fold but there was no one pulling on it. A heart beat is easy to detect especially when it is racing from fear. The heartbeat was soon accompanied by fast foot falls heading back towards the bar. I ripped the chain from me hissing as it tore flesh from my neck and hands before speeding after the heartbeat. I was upon them fangs in the back of their neck before I noticed the blonde hair. I had barely registered my triumph at confirming her skills when the vilest thing I have ever tasted touched my tongue. Rearing back I spat out her blood pushing her away from me onto the gravel parking lot. The taste was sour and burning my mouth and nose. I couldn't get rid of it. I wiped my tongue on my sleeve but still the taste remained. Growling I turned ready to rip the girl's throat out when I saw the Viking.

If I had a heart it would have stopped. He was cruel and sadistic, a thousand years old and the law for vampires in these parts. He was the one whose radar I had to stay under to complete my task. With a taste like that however I hoped her telepathy would be enough for the Queen.

"Compton."

"Nor...Sheriff."

"What brings you to the area? I hope you weren't planning on not checking in with me."

"No sheriff. I was given permission to finalize a few things. My human home was here and as the last living relative of mine passed the house became..."

"Yes, yes. So care to explain?"

"Drainers Sheriff."

"And the girl?" He indicated the young waitress still cowering against the bar wall her hand on the back of her neck. I could smell her foul blood and it made my gut roll in disgust.

"An unfortunate accident. I was dealing with my captures when she came upon me. I figured her a threat." I saw him eye the thin chain on the ground behind me. If he read too much into this I would be in trouble with him and the Queen.

"I see," he replied his eyes not leaving me as he dialled his phone. "Shifter you have an injured waitress behind your bar. Take her inside and I will glamour her shortly." Ha I thought. You can try.

"Listen hear buddy ain't nobody glamouring me to do any..." I stood amazed as her eyes glazed over and her hand slid from the back of her neck, blood dripping from her fingers.

"Stop talking," and she did. I felt my jaw loosen but I slammed my teeth together. I couldn't let it be known I had attempted to glamour her.

"Did they get any blood?"

"Yes. The woman ran off with a little of it. I believe they had a car nearby."

"Very well. Girl, why are you here?"

"I work here," she replied her voice smooth and far away.

"Why are you outside?"

"I was going to my car but I heard a scream. Saw the vampire on the Rattrays, tried to stop him," tears were pouring down her face even as her eyes remained unfocused.

"That is all you heard?" I asked instantly regretting it as the Sheriff's head turned my way.

"Heard a growl, like a small dog." I sneered at her description. My growl was deep and animalistic not like a small dog.

The shifter dove out the back door, a blonde man following him. They raced towards us skidding in the gravel as they stopped beside Sookie. She blinked out of the glamour falling into the arms of the blonde. A rag was put over the back of her neck as she was walked over to the door her sobs filling the night.

"I will remove the memory make her believe she was attacked by a stray dog," the Sheriff offered. The shifter shook his head.

"No Sook wouldn't like that. She won't say anything. There's a chance most of it won't stay anyway with her operation an' all. She doesn't remember Liam and Malcolm."

"I cannot allow it. I will be in shortly to deal with it." The two second stand off was something to see. A lowly shifter staring down a vampire. Hilarious.

When we were left alone the Viking took up his phone again speaking in a language I couldn't understand and couldn't even identify before barking at me. The sooner I returned to New Orleans the better. This whole thing had been a disaster.

"I suggest Mr Compton that you return to the Queen. This will be cleaned up, a statement provided to the Magister and her Majesty. You will do the same and I will inform the Magister that I have instructed you to do so. Understood?"

"Yes Sheriff." I almost bit my tongue in two trying not to snap. I worked directly for the Queen. She knows my name and not only respects my talents she personally requests them frequently. This relic was nothing more than muscles with a sword. I nodded to him before speeding to my car. The faster this place was in my rear view mirror the better.

When I reached the half way point I knew I would be cutting it close to inform the Queen of my findings. I knew she would want to know before she died for the day so I pulled out my phone easing off the accelerator slightly. I held my temper as I was placed on hold only to speak to Andre before being put on hold again.

When the nasally voice of my Queen finally answered the phone she was disappointed and disturbed that her prize pet had lied to her. The vampire's temper was renowned throughout the palace if not her kingdom and beyond. At least I was promised two nights with the hybrid as payment for my wasted time. This way I would get to taste how a true hybrid should taste. I licked my fangs as I began to accelerate across the empty roads.

The only thing that bothered me was how the Viking knew I worked for the Queen.

Eric POV

Stepping into the shifter's office I was greeted with the sight of the blonde girl, Sookie, with her head on her knees. The low chair she was sitting on left her legs at a funny angle leaving her blonde ponytail dangling freely between them. The shifter was tending to the bite on the back of her neck. With each swipe the blood on the cloth became darker. It was a shame it tasted so vile. I would have been happy to clean and seal it for her.

"Sookie," the shifter whispered to her ear.

She raised her head those sparkling blue eyes smiling up at me even through the pain. I knelt down to her level her eyes following me. I looked deep into her eyes but used no glamour. I didn't need to not really. She needed this knowledge, she needed to understand.

"You will forget this," I nodded only stopping when she responded, her movement careful. "You chatted with Sam realized it was getting late and then headed home. Nothing more."

"The bite?"

"Will be gone. It will be easier for you that way."

"I understand," she whispered back biting her bottom lip. She was unsure most likely as to whether she could push this aside but her eyes stayed strong. She was strong.

I pushed my thumb onto my fang as deep as I could drawing the puncture into a line. Lifting up I ran my bloody thumb over the savage bite that brute had left behind on her flawless skin. He would pay sooner or later.

I worked carefully as she hissed at the pressure until I could see the jagged ends softening. I pulled back licking my thumb clean. There was a faint hint of her blood mixed with mine. Thankfully the taste of mine over powered it. The bite looked cleaner now although it wouldn't be fully healed until the morning.

Rising I nodded to them both before turning to leave.

"Eric," I paused hand on the door. I turned my face only slightly knowing what Sookie would say. "Thankyou." I tipped my head to her before leaving instantly taking to the sky. When I was several hundred feet up I took out a disposable phone calling a number I had long since memorized. It was answered after the first ring.

"Good evening Prince. The attack you foresaw happened this evening. The spell worked perfectly. He was still spitting and grimacing up to leaving. It made his face much easier to look at.

"Very good Viking."

"It was clear that he had attempted to glamour her at some point and had failed. One his age should be better at controlling his face than he is."

"Your glamour is strong then. I am glad. I know it remained when the others found her and they were about his age. It was a good idea Viking."

"Thankyou Prince. What do you propose now? What of the cousin?"

"She is of no consequence. She has made her own bed. Sookie is well I hope."

"She retains the memories of tonight but as with last time I have healed her wounds."

"Good, good. Now Viking we wait. I doubt more will come but we shall be ever vigilant."

"Yes we shall."

"Your debt is paid Viking. I will not force your hand any longer."

"I find I do not mind. I will continue to watch over her. I will not even call this a favour."

"Very well Viking."

I crushed the phone the moment I heard the click dropping the pieces into a lake as I flew back to my duties and to my bar.


End file.
